Dutchman
The Dutchman is a Fusion vehicle in Crash of cars. It might be visible and relatively normal, but it could easily unleash hell at the correct moment, and run away from hell when needed. Special The Dutchman's Cannon is basically an Upgraded Version of the Double Side Cannon found on the Limo, able to cover the port and starboard. The teleportation ability is similar to the Submarine, though the ability recharge is longer and the recharge bar itself is permanent. First picked-up power up is guaranteed to be Dutchman's Cannon, of which it has an increased chance of receiving. The same power-up also replaces all other cannon power-ups. Strategies Dutchman is quite a unique vehicle. It's base stats were horrible, similar to the Pirate Ship, and it loses it's defensive capabilities in exchange for more offensive capabilities. The poor stats prevent pursuits and the slow fire rate of the cannons cannot catch enemies that could easily dodge them. However, they have slightly smaller spacing than the Limo, increasing the chance damaging enemies. This makes it quite powerful against larger vehicles as precisely-timed bursts, despite the low fire rate, can easily take out most of them if they don't have some sort of invincibility. As for the Teleportation ability, it should not be used too often just in case one needs it to escape. Gallery Dutchman.png|Dutchman's Glitched apperance Trivia * The initial release version of the Dutchman's model were re-used from Pirate Ship. ** However, the propulsion nozzles do not emit flames. The rear exhaust also drags a spectral trail similar to SpooOoky, but is green and black, instead of white. ** NotDoppler stated that it was an unintentional glitch and has already fixed it. * The Dutchman is an obvious reference to The Flying Dutchman, a mythical floating sailboat that is cursed. According to the legends, this boat was cursed to sail the oceans forever. ** Furthermore, many portrayals to the Flying Dutchman are either included as Halloween Symbols, or as a Pirate Ship. Both are referenced in Crash of Cars as Dutchman is made from a Pirate Ship and is released in the Halloween-Themed Dungeon Update. ** It's cannons were also more like the ones from actual pirate ships, where multiple cannons are mounted on the sides, but none at the bow or stern. * Before the Atlantis Update, Not Doppler released a Poll for which new Fusion Car to be added in the Update. The two competitor are the Train and the Dutchman (Dubbed by the Chinese as "Cannon King"). By then, both are not known by their actual names and no actual number of fusion requirement was revealed. Train (Royal Wagon + Time Machine + Rumbler + Toboggan) ended up winning the Poll at by 57% and was added to the Game. The formula for the other vehicle was slightly changed and added to the game as the Dutchman. ** The original concept required Cardboard and Cement Truck but has been changed to Submarine and SpooOoKy. Category:5-Health Vehicles Category:Fusion Cars Category:Dungeon Update